Autonomous vehicles can facilitate efficient transportation networks. An autonomous vehicle can navigate roadways by relying upon one or more sensors with which the vehicle is equipped. The one or more sensors aid a vehicle controller in navigating the vehicle through roadways to a destination as well as for detection of obstacles and other vehicles in a roadway. Sensors can also facilitate detection of conditions that may affect how a vehicle should be operated, such as weather conditions, road hazard information, and other information affecting use of a roadway. However, an autonomous vehicle may not have information about a roadway or the state of other vehicles using the roadway.